JamesxMax
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: what if the flock kicked max out? what if she met BTR? what if she fell in love w/ James Diamond? what if she had a daughter w/ him? well, what if? R&R. PLEASE READ. i have no idea what the reatings mean so please dont pay attention to the rating.
1. Chapter 1

James x Max

Hi my name is Max. Most of you might already know me - and those who don't, sucks for you – but for those who do, my life has changed.

First of all, I was kicked out of the flock. They thought that I was giving Itex info about them, but I was only trying to get their expiration dates removed. I got all but Angel's removed by the time they kicked me out. I didn't go back for a while because was contemplating on whether to remove Angel's or not. I eventually decided against it. She was becoming a _brat_. I felt she would betray us one day, so now – hopefully – she is dead. **(A/N: It's been 16 years since she was kicked out)**

Flashback: **(A/N: this is not mine. It's from evil angel of light by black rose 1195. Read her story please. It's really good. She also said that I could use it. Anybody can ask her. Also I added the parts that are in italics. The ones from black rose are in regular but only in the flashback. The rest is mine.)**

It was an ordinary day with me and the flock. I'm not sure where we are right now but it's some cave in Colorado again. Right now Angel and Nudge are playing some game while Total watched and Iggy and Gazzy are whispering to each other with Fang in the corner of the cave. Probably planning on blowing up the world or something like that. And I was sitting in the sun lost in my thoughts.

Without me really noticing Angel, Nudge and Total were now whispering with the boys in the corner too. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal and brushed it off as nothing and soaked up the sun rays at the mouth of the cave.

About ten minutes later the flock walked over to me.

"Max." Fang said to get my attention. I looked up at them and smiled warmly. _I also had my mind blocked so that Angel couldn't hear my thoughts about her. _They all flinched and looked away. Angle and Nudge bit there bottom lips and closed their eyes tightly as if trying not to cry. My smile faded and I looked at Fang for explanation. He was starting at the cave floor his eyes tightened. "We need to talk." He said blankly.

I stood up and Angel, Nudge and Gazzy threw their arms around me as if for dear life. I could tell Angel was holding back sobs. _But I didn't know why._ "What's going on Fang?" I was really getting worried. I mean how often did Angel cry? Hardly ever.

Fang wouldn't look at me. Neither would Iggy... in that sense.

"We want you to leave Max." Fang said quietly. Half of me wanted to laugh and ask them what was really going on but the other half already knew and was starting to fall apart.

I was silent for a few seconds before I asked in a shaken voice "All of you?"

"Yes." Iggy said sadly. I felt Nudge and Gazzy nodding. Angel held on to me tighter. Fang shook him had slightly. "We think you are giving the School are location Max, that's why all the Erasers keep finding us." Fang said unemotionally, still not looking at me.

"But, you guys-" I stated before I was cut off but Fang.

"Max don't you get it! We don't want you around here anymore! You are a traitor and you're crazy! You have a fucking voice in your head telling you what to do! You're a bad leader and your bossy and selfish! Just leave! We don't need you and we don't want you so leave already!" Fang yelled at me. I felt my heart breaking and felt like I was going to collapse sobbing at any second.

I pulled myself out of Nudge, Gazzy and Angel's tight gripes around me and leaped of the cliff. I heard Angel scream my name and looked back to see a crying Iggy holding a sobbing Nudge, Gazzy had just hit the cave wall and was sobbing uncontrollably. I say that Angel had started to run after me, only to have a crying Fang pull her into his arms as he knelt on the ground and stared at me. I could hear their sobs from almost a forth of a mile away.

I couldn't stand it anymore and flew away as fast as possible with my new power, tears pouring from my eyes.

I kept flying and finally stopped almost an hour later and sobbed my heart out.

I don't know how it came to be but what happened in that cliff is what changed my life forever.

End flashback

Secondly, I got some new powers. One of them is I can tell if someone would go evil. That's what I felt around Angel, that she would betray us. I can also see if someone is a mutant. It's like… above their heads, is the head of the animal that is a part of them. I can also control fire and air. I also have perfect accuracy.

Third, the school captured me when they found out the flock kicked me out. They gave me 6% more bird DNA and 10% of great white shark DNA. Because of the great white shark, I don't feel the cold and I have white streaks in my hair. Over time, in the school my hair got really dark. Like the color is black. Permanently.

Fourth, I moved to Minnesota when I escaped. I also met BTR (before they became famous). When I first met them I saw the head of a bird over all of them. But James also had the head of a lion over the bird. I always thought James worried too much over his complexion. But I was proved wrong. He is really caring and sweet. Over time, I started to fall for James. Right before the audition for Gustavo Rocque, James asked me out. I was so happy that I kissed him right then and there. Ken (Kendall), Logie (Logan) and Carlitos (Carlos) saw and laughed at us. BTR has had a big impact on my life. They are all really over protective of me. It's so funny.

Fifth, I became famous w/ the boys. I changed my name to Anó̱tato Ório. It means Maximum in Greek. I also speak Greek fluently. Like "agapó̱ akóma to kopádi, akómi̱ ki an me pli̱gó̱nei" means "I still love the flock even though they hurt me". I also changed my style. I wear a lot of beanies and if I'm not wearing a beanie, I'm wearing a bandana. I blame James for the whole bandana thing. He is _obsessed_ with them. I also love wearing vintage.

The boys have _amazing_ powers:

Carlos has super strength and almost invulnerable skin.

Logan can remember anything.

Kendall has force fields.

James got quite a few. He can control water and earth, read minds, and has a siren voice. He can also make anyone do anything he wants, if he sings what he wants them to do.

Lastly, James and I had a beautiful daughter after two years of dating. Her name is Bellatrix. But we call her Trixie for short. When Trixie was born she was in fatal condition. I cried for days thinking my first baby was going to die. But she pulled through a month later. The doctors were surprised that she was even alive for that long. For some reason we weren't allowed to see her till she recovered. But when we finally saw her, I knew she was a fighter like her mother and father.

It's been 16 years since all that happened. So far the flock has not found me and I hope they never do. Somehow BTR and I all stopped aging at age 17. The whole world knows because we are famous. I don't really mind much though. The flock won't recognize me now, so I don't have to worry about them. I bet they are _still_ on the run.

Trixie grew up with Carlos carrying her _everywhere_. And I mean **everywhere**. He _loved_ her. But, he somehow dropped her _four_ times in _one_ day! I mean how is that possible for him? Or for anyone? She also got a concussion from it. He also dropped her on a coffee table when she was 3. **(A/N: The coffee table was a rectangle of wood with a rectangle of glass in the middle.)** She was put in a coma for _two_ years. We thought she would never wake up. But she did.

Trixie was diagnosed with insanity when she was six. Since then, she loves sharp things and _anything_ horror related. She always carries a pocket knife with her. She takes it _everywhere_. She will also hurt _anyone_ that tries to hurt her or her loved ones. Trixie is also Goth. We have no idea which parent that came from.

James and I got married when Trixie turned 7. We wanted to get married when we were ready and it took us that long. Trixie was the flower girl, Camille was the maid of honor and Mom, Ella and Jo were my bride's maids. It was really hard to get Trixie into a dress. We finally got her into one when we promised her that she could keep her pocket knife in her flower basket. she was really happy after that.

The thing that sucked about my wedding was that erasers crashed it. But it was really funny when all of a sudden; Trixie dropped her basket and ran at the erasers. She stabbed one in the heart, then one in the head and snapped the last one's neck.

Since we all stopped aging, Trixie and Logan fell in love. It was gross at first, but then we got used to it.

Trixie has many powers. She can control all elements, read people's minds, control them use telekinesis, and has all of James's and my powers. she also has super strength.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard, "Carlos! Give back my rainbow fluffy unicorn! Or I will _CUT. YOU!_"

Carlos ran out of the apartment, holding the unicorn above his head with Trixie running after him, holding her knife in the air. She looked _pissed_.

"NEVER!" Carlos yelled back.

Kendall went after them. "Carlos! Just give it back!" he yelled.

James and Logan came into the apartment confused.

"Carlos stole Pinkie _again_." I told them.

"Oh." They said in union.

"I don't know why he keeps stealing Pinkie when he knows Trixie will catch him and hurt him afterwards." Said Logan.

"It's because he's stupid." I replied.

"True"

"We should probably go save him, before he does any real damage." My husband said.

"Yeah," we all ran after them.

_**Tell me what you think please! R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: James x Max

MPOV:

When we got to the lobby, we saw Trixie on top of Carlos, with Carlos on the ground. She was hitting his back and he actually looked like he was in pain. But how is that possible? I don't know.

"Trixie, get off of him. He actually looks like he is in pain." Logan tried to calm her. He grabbed her by the waist and started to pull her off of Carlos.

"But I didn't get to cut him yet!" Trixie cried.

"You can do it next time, sweetie," James said.

"Awwwww."

We then heard a scream. We all looked up to see a dark skinned girl looking at us in shock. **(A/N: lookie, lookie! Guess who it iss!)**

"ZOMG! It's Anó̱tato Ório! And Big Time Rush! And Bellatrix Diamond! I can't believe they live here!"

OH !*&%. **(A/N: sorry if you actually wanted that but I might have my dad read this and I don't think he'll like me putting cuss words in this. And can anyone tell me what ZOMG means? I seriously have no clue. PLEASE?) **What was she doing here? Where the rest of them here as well? I hope not.

She ran up to us. "Can I get your autograph? PLEASE?" she begged.

"What's your name, hon?" I asked her while getting out a pen.

"Tiff–" she started.

"Tiffany? Where are you?" I heard a male voice call.

"Over here Jeff!" she called.

A tall strawberry blonde boy came up to her.

"Hi. My name is Jeff. I'm sorry if she was bothering you. She has an obsession with celebrities and fashion." The strawberry blonde explained.

"Hi. My name is Anó̱tato Ório, but you can call me Anó̱. Everyone else does and it's no problem." I told him.

I still miss Iggy. He actually looked like he didn't want me to go when they kicked me out.

"Except for me! Cause she is my mother…. HIIII! My name is Bellatrix but you can just call me Trixie. This is my dad, James. My uncle, Kendall. My other uncle, Carlos, who is an IDIOT! And my boyfriend, Logan." Trixie exclaimed.

"Hi! My name is Tiffany and I love your band! I listen to it all the time. And I have also seen all your movies! They are amazing! I especially love you in Abduction with Taylor Lautner. And in Percy Jackson as Annabeth." **(A/N: Trixie is an actress in this story just to let you know. I also love these movies and Annabeth should have been blonde!)**

"Thank you! They were so much fun to make! I loved playing Annabeth. I love her in the books too."

"ZOMG! Me too!" I had a feeling they were going to be best friends.

"Tiffany! Jeff! Where are you?" another male voice called.

**A/N: alright there is another chapter. I know it is short but I wanted to update and this is what came into my head. Max also only really just doesn't like Angel and Fang in this story, since the others were all sad. But if you want me to have max and Fang make up just review and tell me if you want me to or not. Well… Chou!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: James x Max

TPOV: (Trixie)

"Tiffany! Jeff! Where are you?" another male voice called.

"Over here, Nick!" tiffany yelled. A guy dressed in all black came over to us.

"Max?!" he said looking at me.

"Μαμά, ποιος είναι αυτός? Γιατί δεν νομίζω ότι είμαι σας?" (Mom, who is this? Why does he think I'm you?) I asked.

"Trixie, Αυτό είναι Fang. Παλιός φίλος μου." (This is Fang. My old boyfriend.)

O. M. G. that's Fang? It better not be. I mean he broke my mother's heart and now he's here. Why does he keep hurting her?! What did she ever do to him?

"Γιατί είναι αυτός εδώ? Περιμένετε, τότε αυτές θα πρέπει να είναι Nudge και Iggy. Στη συνέχεια, όπου είναι Gazzy? και ο άγγελος?" (Why is he here? Wait, then these must be Nudge and Iggy. Then where's Gazzy? And Angel?)

"Δεν ξέρω γλυκιά μου. Αυτή θα μπορούσε να είναι νεκρός για όλα τα γνωρίζουμε." (I don't know sweetie. She might be dead for all we know.)

"Whoa. You guys speak another language?! How is that possible? I tried to learn Spanish but it can't remember any of it. It was so hard. And I'm a b-mpggaffnsd" tiff-nudge said.

"Sorry about her. she is a bit of a blabber mouth." Iggy said covering nudge's mouth and giving her a look.

"It's ok. And my name isn't Max. It's TRIXIE!" I yelled punching both Fang and Carlos in the arm.

"OWWW!" they both screamed.

"Pussies." I muttered.

"By the way where's Zephyr?" Iggy asked.

"He's at the cemetery, remember?" Fang said.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Why is this zephyr kid at the cemetery?" Logan asked.

"His sister died a few days ago and he is still not over it." Iggy replied looking sad. But it looked fake. Like he didn't care that she was dead.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for you loss." The rest of us nodded. But we all know that we didn't really mean it.

"Well, why are you guys here?" Mom asked. "Are you here to be famous or are you visiting someone?"

"We are visiting my girlfriend's mom and sister. We are also thinking about staying here." Fang said.

"NO!" I yelled.

**A/N: There is the chapter. Hope you like it. I know it is short. But I also had not ideas for this chapter so I wrote what came to mind. Also if anyone has any ideas for this story please share. I kind of have writers block. Please R&R and give me ideas. PLEASE!?**


End file.
